Forget About Me
by X y X U X u X K X i X
Summary: Inspired by the song Forget About Me by Little Bit. Kotonoha and Makoto have different lives, what if destiny sets them together and Makoto leaves Kotonoha?


Forget About Me

Author's Note: Hey guys, I have a new fiction right now... I really have no time but I'm inspired! I'll be going to have long chapters in this story, so be ready! And by the way, my story "The Secret of my Secret Admirer" will be in a hiatus for a while... I don't have too much time for it, but don't worry, I'm making Chapter 4!

Chapter 1: A Reunion Part 1

Kotonoha and Makoto are new graduates. They don't know each other, they are just schoolmates and batchmates but they have really never met each other - not even once. Kotonoha is a beautiful girl but she doesn't know how to make friends with others. She grew up being alone with her little and outgoing sister Kokoro. She is a silent and an anti-social girl but she really tries to be a social girl. Makoto, on the other hand, is a handsome boy that is a heart throb in his class. Not only in his class, but in the whole school. A lot of girls ask him to have a date with him but he declines. He is a very cheerful guy. The two of them have a lot of differences but only one similarity - they have never fallen in love with anyone yet.

Once, when Makoto's friends called up for a reunion, Kotonoha was included, too. She was invited by her friends that are Makoto's friends too. Since Kotonoha doesn't have anything to do, and she want to have some fun, she decided to join them.

At Makoto's friend's house

When Kotonoha enters the house of the reunion, she is quite shy because of her dress. She wears a purple gown with a matching small tiara with pure and true diamonds. "Hey Miss! Welcome," Makoto waved hi to Kotonoha. She blushed and bowed her head for showing thank you. She is afraid to talk, even if she tries to talk, nothing comes from her mouth. She begins walking to go to the comfort room but one of her friends stopped her. "Where are you going Katsura?" her friend asked while holding her hand. "Oh," she said and then her friend grabbed her. "Come with me, Katsura! You'll have fun," she smiled. Without saying anything, she came with her. Her friend just had led her to a dancefloor. Kotonoha saw a lot of people dancing. She never thought that there are so much people in that place. Others are with their partners and some are alone. Otome, one of her friend noticed her just standing and watching the dancers, "Katsura! Why don't you dance?" Otome surprised her with a big grin. "Otome-san, sorry... but I don't know how to dance," she said softly as much as she can, "So... wait... I will introduce you to my friend... I'm sure HE can teach you how to dance!" Otome exclaimed and walked away. Kotonoha waited for a minute and finally Otome came back. A boy with the same age is walking with her. "Otome-san, who is he?" she asked while pointing to the boy beside her. "Ta-daa! I'm introducing you my best friend - Makoto-kun! He can teach you how to dance, Katsura. Katsura, this is Makoto. Makoto, this is Katsura!" Makoto smiled as he looked at her. Kotonoha smiled back but she is blushing shades of red. "Shall we dance?" he gladly asked her. Kotonoha smiled and nodded yes. When they stand up, the music is still hip-hop but when the began to move their body the music became romantic. "I like this situation," Otome winked to the DJ. Kotonoha and Makoto don't know that Otome and the DJ are partners in changin the music into romantic but they just want to treasure the moment. They want to treasure it because it's their first time meeting a man like Makoto and a woman like Kotonoha. THe two of them feel so comfortable with each other. "So, Katsura-san... What dance move do you want to do?" Makoto asked Kotonoha. "Ah, anything, it's up to you," Kotonoha smiled innocently. Makoto decided to first teach her the ballroom steps and after it is the samba. Kotonoha is having a lot of fun and while the two of them are dancing. Someone is watching them.

END

Author's Note: Well, that's the Part 1 of Chapter 1. I'm still not yet finish with the other parts because it's so long... so please wait!


End file.
